<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Back by angelcastiel72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809912">Love Me Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcastiel72/pseuds/angelcastiel72'>angelcastiel72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Among Us, Angst, Bad Boys, Betrayal, Break Up, Falling In Love, Gay, High School, High School AU, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, New Kid Red, Short Chapters, Shy, bad boy, bts - Freeform, nerd, new kid, unexpected love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcastiel72/pseuds/angelcastiel72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue has lived in one place all his life. He studies hard and loves even harder. He went through tragedy last summer and comes back to school as a shell of who he once was. Can meeting the new boy in town, Red, change things for the better? Or will be just end up worse than when he started?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Red, Blue/Red (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who Is That Guy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BTS will show up a bit later in the fic!</p><p>Also chapters will be short (~500 words)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue takes a deep breath in. He looks around the familiar hallways, lined with navy colored lockers. Groups of teenagers migrating together, chit chatting about summer break. Blue feels a pang in his chest at the thought of summer. It’s hard to imagine smiling and laughing while thinking about it, like the other kids do. He hopes that someday he will begin to feel… whole again.</p><p>“My dude!” He hears the distinct voice of Orange, who always manages to blow his eardrums out when he talks. </p><p>Blue turns around and gives him a half-smile. Orange’s own smile dims as realization hits him.</p><p>Blue reminds him ”it’s okay. I’m doing better.”</p><p>”I wish they let you take a couple weeks off of school to deal with things, though, ” Orange shakes his head, ”but hey, let’s hang out after school! We can eat something or just chill at a park.”</p><p>Blue nods, ”that would be nice. Thank you for being such a good friend.”</p><p>”Of course.” </p><p>The bell rings and people start to scatter. Blue waves goodbye to Orange and looks up his class number again. I7 - History.</p><p>He heads over and walks inside, setting his backpack on a desk near the center of the front row. He sits down and grabs a notebook and pencil from his bag. He sits and waits nervously for the class to begin. </p><p>Right as the final bell rings, someone he’s never seen before, strolls on in. He’s tall and has a little brown beret on his head. Blue can’t help but stare as he walks in and waves at the teacher, who is crossing her arms in disapproval. As he heads over to a desk, he glances over and makes eye contact with Blue.</p><p>“Fuck,” he thinks and immediately averts his eyes. </p><p>Who is that guy?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So Many Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Took me a lil while to update but that's just cuz I had school. I plan to update a lot more now that I'm on break!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As class begins, Blue’s mind keeps wandering to the new kid. Normally he’d be silently judging anyone who comes in late, but for some reason he is unbothered. He taps his pencil lightly on his desk and looks back up to the teacher. She’s explaining class procedures and emphasizing her tardiness rule. </p><p>About 10 minutes later, she announces that they will begin an activity to help each other get familiar with the other classmates. Blue rolls his eyes. He’d rather do anything but get up and… talk to people.</p><p>He looks down at his sheet of questions. ‘What is your favorite color?’ he reads in his head. As if a question like that would help him make friends.</p><p>“Sup,” someone says in front of him. </p><p>Blue pauses. There is no way anyone would come up to him so soon. </p><p>“You ignoring me? That’s kinda rude,” the guy speaks again.</p><p>Blue looks up and it’s… Red?</p><p>“Sorry I… uh what’s your favorite color?” Blue can hardly look him in the eyes.</p><p>“Am I too ugly to look at?” Red says with a smirk.</p><p>“No I-”</p><p>“Then am I handsome?” Red knowingly keeps eye contact for as long as Blue does.</p><p>Blue breaks it and says, “Your favorite color?”</p><p>Red sighs, “pink.”</p><p>Blue scribbles the word onto his activity sheet.</p><p>“Have you lost your virginity?”<br/>
Blue gulps and looks around to see if anyone heard.</p><p>“That’s not on the paper.”</p><p>“I know but these questions are so boring. I’d rather actually get to know you,” his eyes travel over Blue.</p><p>“P-please just stick to the ones on the paper.”</p><p>After a moment, Red replies, “how was your summer?”</p><p>Blue looks back up, forcing himself to ignore the memories and images the word carries. “Fun.”</p><p>Red furrows his brow, “fun? You don’t look like-”</p><p>“We should move on to other people already,” Blue interrupts. </p><p>With hesitation, Red says, “... okay then. But first, can I get your number?”</p><p>Before Blue can reject it, Red reminds him that there is a section for phone numbers on the activity sheet.</p><p>Blue writes it and Red walks away, to the other side of the classroom. Blue looks around, his heart rate making it hard for him to think. He tries to walk toward a group of people but his legs won’t move. </p><p>“Okay! That is all! Please take a seat at a desk near you.”</p><p>The teacher finally ends this torment. Blue didn’t get to ask enough people but he couldn’t care less.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue brushes his teeth, mentally noting that his family should buy this brand of toothpaste more often. He glances at himself in the mirror. It’s one of the first times in a few months that he felt willing to do such a thing.</p><p>He looks… different. His eyes are a bit less dull and hopeless. </p><p>Before he can think about it for too long, a buzz comes from his phone. He picks it up and notices he got a message from a random number. It says, “Hey, fun summer.”</p><p>He opens the app and stares at the message for a few seconds. Is this that weird guy from History?</p><p>Blue responds, “hi… Red?”</p><p>“Yup,” and then, “I’m flattered you remember.”</p><p>“Well, you were the only person I talked to in that class so…”</p><p>Blue can imagine the smirk on his face as Red sends back, “oh. So I’m special to you then, huh?”</p><p>Blue stares at his phone. He has no idea how to respond.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” Red goes on to send, “I gotta go so soon but let’s talk tomorrow.”</p><p>Blue hesitatingly responds, “uh sure.”</p><p>He looks back up to the mirror. Is he blushing? No. It’s probably just the lighting… </p><p>He walks back to his room where Orange is still playing Minecraft on Blue's computer. </p><p>“My mom said I could stay over,” he looks up to me and smiles as he shoves a Cheeto puff into his mouth.</p><p>“It’ll be like we're in middle school again,” I laugh as I sit in my bed so I can watch what he’s doing.</p><p>“Oh no, let’s not talk about middle school please. I’ve finally repressed most of it.”</p><p>“Hey! We met in middle school,” I roll my eyes as if I’m actually angry.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear me? I don’t remember cause’ I repressed it.”</p><p>“I guess I wouldn’t blame you. I also met… you know… in middle school.”</p><p>Blue looks down, flipping his mental memory book against his will.</p><p>He continues, “if I could, I’d propbably repress it too.”</p><p>Orange sighs, “In all seriousness… some things are probably important to remember. Even if…”</p><p>Blue smiles, “...even if they make you wanna die?”</p><p>It’s silent for a little while, except for the sounds of Orange chopping down a tree in the game. </p><p>Orange begins with, “I talked about mine already so how was your first day?”</p><p>“Same as usual… except…”</p><p>“What?” Orange begins crafting something.</p><p>“I talked to… actually he talked to me,” Blue folds his arms.</p><p>“You saying you made a friend?” Orange turns around. “YOU made a new friend? I’m so proud.”</p><p>Blue rolls his eyes for real, “a two-minute conversation and a couple of texts doesn’t mean-”</p><p>“Texts?” Orange raises his eyebrows, “that’s a huge step for you. Congrats.”</p><p>Blue facepalms and before he can try to correct the situation, Orange asks, “what’s his name?”</p><p>“Uh- Red.”</p><p>Orange stares at him. “The hot new guy?”</p><p>Blue’s eyes go wide, “um- I- I don’t know? Sure?”</p><p>“Well… if you wanted to… I’m sure it’d be okay.”</p><p>“Weren’t you making something? You should finish that.”</p><p>Orange slowly turns around, getting the hint. </p><p>Blue thinks back to their conversation in History class. He might be a little hot… a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. His Compass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Orange and Blue are sitting outside their first-period class. They discovered that they’d both be in the same one and decided to hang out before it began. They sit a couple of feet away from the classroom, on the benches. As they talked, Blue stared at the bushes to his left. He wanted to touch the leaves but restrained himself as Orange complained about their class.</p><p>“Math in the morning? Does God hate me?” Orange whined.</p><p>“It’s not so bad,” this comment from Blue triggers an eye-roll from his friend.</p><p>“It sucks for us SANE people.”</p><p>Blue chuckles, “you’re sane?”</p><p>“Wait? Blue?” he looks to the right and there’s…</p><p>“Red?” Blue goes on to ask, “do you have Math too?”</p><p>“No, I’m just lost on my way to art, actually. Mind pointing out where I should go?”</p><p>“It’s that way, on your right and look for the D classes,” Blue points where to where he’s talking about, although Red stares more into his face than where his hand is gesturing to.</p><p>“Cool. Thanks.” he smiles back and then looks to Orange, “and you are…”</p><p>“Oh, I’m Orange. I’m Blue’s friend.” He offers a polite smile.</p><p>Red stares at him for a couple of seconds. “That’s not the answer I expected.”</p><p>Orange furrows his brow, “What did you expect?”</p><p>Red turns back to Blue, “I’m glad though. Text after school?”</p><p>Blue nods slowly, still a little confused about what’s happening. </p><p>Red winks at Blue and walks off in the wrong direction. Blue would try to help him but he feels frozen in place.</p><p>“Blue? You good?” Orange asks.</p><p>Red looks back to him and replies, “Uh, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Blue, Orange, and Orange’s girlfriend head to the front of the school to be picked up. Every couple of minutes Blue checks his phone. No new texts. </p><p>“So you don’t need a ride?” Pink asks Blue.</p><p>“No thanks. My mom will get off work early so she can drive me.”</p><p>“Okay, we'll see you tomorrow. Tell me if Red flirts with you again,” Orange chuckles as he leaves.</p><p>Blue rolls his eyes, “bye.”</p><p>Just then he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checks immediately and sighs. It’s not his mom but Red saying…</p><p>“Hey, Cute Compass ;)”</p><p>Blue sent an eye-rolling emoji and replied with, “you didn’t even follow my instructions.”</p><p>“What’s the fun in that?” he can practically hear the playful tone of Red’s voice.</p><p>It’s only the second day of school and Blue already feels like he’s known Red for years. He’s not sure if it’s in a good way or not… </p><p>“Don’t be grumpy. Is there even anything that makes you happy?”</p><p>“Not talking to you.”</p><p>“That’s what they all say till’ they’re on their knees.”</p><p>Blue stares at his phone, mouth agape. </p><p>“Small world,” he looks up and a shocked Red is standing a couple of feet away from him.</p><p>“We… we go to the same school…” Blue only briefly makes eye contact.</p><p>“That’s true but still. I think most people are gone,” Red surveys the area.</p><p>There are only about five or six students still waiting on their rides. Red looks back to Blue, who is still avoiding his eyes.</p><p>“You don’t like my humor?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Red sighs and sits down, facing him. He stares for a few seconds, eyes wandering around his face. Blue feels like he’s being watched through one-way glass. Red rests his head in his hand and rubs his chin as he stares. Every so often, Blue meets his eyes.</p><p>“What?” Blue finally asks.</p><p>“I’ve been sorta beating around the bush with you. Maybe cause’ you're fun to rile up,” Red smiles.</p><p>Blue furrows his brows, “I’m what?”</p><p>“You get all uncomfortable and pretend like I’m crazy.”</p><p>“Is that why you’re trying to be my friend?” Blue questions.</p><p>Red pauses. He checks his phone and then says, “Not necessarily. More than that. Although I don’t really have boyfriends or girlfriends either.”</p><p>Right then Blue’s phone goes off. He sees the contact is his mom and she tells him that she’s waiting for him to get into her car.</p><p>Red gets up first and walks away as he says, “bye Compass.”</p><p>Blue sighs and gets up to head home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Btw I promise this will not sexual. Red is just a playful guy XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>